


Wonderland is Off the Grid

by Yeomanrand



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Alice's life between Apocalypse and Extinction.</p><p>Teaser: <i>She's grown accustomed to solitude, to the necessity of it, to protecting herself and protecting humanity from herself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland is Off the Grid

Alice sits down in the middle of the desert, where she can watch the mountain for the first sign of the satellite she has to avoid. Has to, if she wants to stay out of Umbrella's eye.

The sun has scorched the earth around her, cracks forming semi-regular almost-pentagons fading off into the distance, a giant-sized jigsaw puzzle viewed from table-level.

She shifts her rifle on her shoulder, gaze catching on the fading sunlight just on the western horizon. No clouds here, no leftover filth in the air to redden the sky, just pale peach and almost blue, striations in the sky all the way up to almost night-dark at the point where she'd have to tip her head back on her neck to see.

She's grown accustomed to solitude, to the necessity of it, to protecting herself and protecting humanity from herself. She thinks of Spence, who brought about his own downfall; she thinks of Rain and JD and Kaplan and One, caught in the wrong place at the very wrong time; she tries not to think about what happened to Matt or wonder how Jill or Carlos or Angie or LJ are doing because thinking about the living will just bring her loneliness. And loneliness will lure her back to civilization -- or whatever's left of it.

She rises from the dirt, collecting a handful after dusting off her leggings, and sets out to the north, away from the satellite's path, letting the dust in her hand fall where it may.

What made her stronger has also killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A Picture is worth 1,000 words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) multi-fandom comment fic fest; [the image that inspired this story](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1920737#t1920737). Unbeta'd; concrit welcome.


End file.
